As disclosed in JP-S54-82464-A, JP-S61-47838-A, JP-H6-73630-A and JP-H10-273836-A, false-twisted yarns which are partially fusion-bonded with thermoplastic synthetic fiber multi filaments have been developed to provide woven or knitted fabric with good tension and stiffness or cool texture (nonsticky cool feeling with hardness and snapping back when grasped). These materials have long fusion-bonded parts as well as hard texture with the cool texture.
JP 2007-162180-A and JP 2000-303287-A suggest that the fusion-bonded part of twisted or untwisted yarn should be designed to be longer or shorter or that the length ratio of the fusion-bonded part should be adjusted so that the cool texture is designed desirably into a strong cool texture with hemp feeling or a weak cool texture with swell or stretch.
JP-S63-21939-A discloses a fusion-bonded polymer fiber and another polymer of having a different melting point and modified cross section fusion-bonded as keeping the modified cross section to achieve appropriate cool texture, drape, flexibility and water retention simultaneously.
JP-H8-100340-A discloses a study of shortening the fusion-bonded part to achieve figured grain reduction and soft texture. However, if a strongly fusion-bonded part is damaged to shorten, processed yarn might have a low sectional porosity at the fusion-bonded part and be unstable in quality.
Conventional false-twisted fused yarns might have rough surface of special yarn structure substantively consisting of non-untwisted part, over-untwisted part and crimped part in a woven or knitted fabric, and might have a cool texture without softness and cannot easily be used for materials to contact skins.
Material for summer items should function to absorb sweat and to dry quickly. However, conventional yarns might be thick with constituent single yarns leaving narrow voids among the single yarns to cause a poor permeability and poor absorbability of water.
The improvement of water retention disclosed in JP-S63-21939-A requires a plurality of raw yarns or special raw yarns so that the cost might be raised and the quality control or surface might deteriorate.
Accordingly, it could be helpful to provide a material used for woven or knitted fabrics having a high water absorbability for quick-drying and breathability.